chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Jill Roberts
|actor=Jordana Brewster |status=AWOL |seasons= Season 2 |relationships = Charles Bartowski (ex-boyfriend), Bryce Larkin (ex-boyfriend) }} Dr. Jill Roberts was the girlfriend of Chuck Bartowski for two years, while studying at Stanford University in the action/comedy series ''Chuck'' on NBC. She is portrayed by Jordana Brewster, and serves as the tertiary antagonist of Season 2. She is a prominent figure in the series mythology, though she did not appear until the middle of Season Two. Jill made the most recurring appearances among villains in season two with four appearances, surpassing the season's main antagonist Ted Roark, and Vincent, who each made only three appearances. Background Chuck and Jill met at Stanford, however there are conflicting reports on how they met. In , a flashback shows that Bryce introduced Chuck to Jill (Chuck became interested in her when he learned that she played Everquest). However in the pilot episode, Chuck states that she had dropped her books and he helped her to pick them up when they both knocked heads. This could be explained due to the fact that Bryce indicates that she is indeed in the courtyard, thus running into each other or Jill could have left there, before Bryce and Chuck arrived, meaning that they did not meet that day. Chuck and Fulcrum Throughout the first two seasons of the series, Chuck is seen devastated by his breakup with Jill at Stanford. Jill had dumped him after he was kicked out from Stanford for "stealing answers to the test". However, she later explains that she only left him to pursue her career with Fulcrum at Stanford. Chuck was led to believe that Jill had dated and slept with Bryce for five years, however when Chuck meets Jill again in Season Two, she explains that she never slept with Bryce (a lie detector confirms this). Jill was recruited by Fulcrum while at Stanford, they offered her everything she wanted and she accepted it, by the time she realized the things she had to do, she was in too deep (this is what she tells Chuck, it may not be true). It is later revealed that it was her uncle, Bernie Ominsky who recruited her into Fulcrum. Series Jill first appears in the Season Two episode , where Chuck begins dating her again after he had brought her along several spy missions. Her true identity is revealed when a list of Fulcrum agents are decoded, and Chuck flashes on a codename she is sent via text-message, to meet with Leader. She is designated "7RCCK" for her classification in the Fulcrum list decrypt. Chuck later flashes on her codename as well, Sand Storm, when Casey says it. says the codename "Sand Storm".]] Manipulation When Chuck took her to Castle in "Chuck Versus the Gravitron", it is assumed that knowledge caused Fulcrum and Jill to form the plan to infiltrate the base. The plan involves Jill threatening to kill Chuck but pretending to regret joining Fulcrum, they escape from the carnival and Jill is taken back to Castle and questioned. She tells them the location of Leader, her Fulcrum handler, so Casey and Sarah would go and arrest him. Meanwhile, she convinces Chuck to let her out of the restraints. When Casey and Sarah return, she forces them to drop their guns and let her Leader go. Leader and Jill then force Chuck to give them access to Castle's computer system so that they can look for the location of Bryce, as like other Fulcrum agents, they believe that he is the human Intersect. The Arrest Jill is arrested and taken into CIA custody by Chuck himself after he tricks her into getting into a Nerd Herder, when she tried to kill Sarah, where Sarah however actually tried not to kill her. This causes Chuck to ultimately make the decision of arresting Jill. Under the guise of going to help her escape, he puts her in the vehicle's "detention mode" and announces she is under arrest, and also that he is breaking up with her. Search for Orion and the Escape When Orion is kidnapped by Fulcrum, Chuck goes to Jill for help finding his dad. After giving Jill a false deal that he and Casey made up, Chuck and Jill go on a mission pretending they are engaged, to get information from Jill's family friend Bernie Ominsky, a former Fulcrum agent. He realizes who they are and chases the couple to the house attic where he suddenly dies of a heart attack. After this failed attempt, General Beckman orders Casey to send Jill back to prison. Chuck convinces the General to give her one more chance. After heading to a secret Fulcrum recruitment facility, Casey and Chuck are captured as Sarah and Jill go in to rescue them. While Sarah is pinned down by gunfire, Jill sneaks off to find Chuck. On the way, she overhears Fulcrum agents talking about Black Rock in Barstow, a town that is Fulcrum's main base. Jill finds Chuck and tells him about Black Rock. Chuck, realizing that she is telling the truth, admits that there was no deal for her actions, but if there was, she had kept her side. He gives her the ring that they used to pretend they were engaged, saying, "it's worth a lot" and that he had wanted to give it to her in another way. Chuck quickly allows Jill to escape before Casey and Sarah arrive. It is assumed that she sold the ring and started a new life. Trivia * When Chuck is frustrated into being assigned by Beckman to meet with Jill again, Chuck states that Jill slept with Bryce Larkin, to which Casey asks "Who hasn't?", referencing Sarah once being Bryce's girlfriend as well. * Jill appears to be one of three girlfriends Chuck has had during the series other than Sarah, first being Lou Palone of Season One, second being Chuck dating Jill again in Season Two, and Hannah dating Chuck in Season Three. References Category:Characters Category:Season Two Recurring Characters Category:Fulcrum and Ring Agents Category:Stanford Category:Female Category:Chuck Category:Scientist Category:Season Tertiary Antagonists